Dark Blossom
by Ms Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix es cruel y despiada. Pero, a pesar de todo, Bella quiere y adora a su sobrino tan asi que es capaz de apoyarle en todo incluso en su amor hacia una nacida de muggles
1. Sacrificio

**Prólogo: Sacrificio**

Desde muy joven, siempre me había acostumbrado a ser la que defendiera a mis hermanas menores. Desde muy joven acepte los castigos que debían serles impuestos a sus otras dos hermanas, después de todo era la mayor y mi deber era cuidar y defender a mis dos hermanas menores. Y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que puse en defender y cuidar a mis dos hermanitas, he acabado aquí. Hace años que no sé nada de Meda quién me cree una fanática de un loco mestizo con ansias de poder. Mientras mi pequeña Cissy va a hacer una verdadera locura tan solo porqué el espécimen que tiene por marido se lo había pedido.

El trabajo que al que tanto empeño había puesto en mis cortos treinta años no había servido para nada pues Meda se escapo de mi ala sin darme ni siquiera la oportunidad de defenderme y Cissy obvia mis consejos por un patán que no la quiere.

**\- Narcisa se coherente **– gritaba a mi hermana mientras corría tras ella por toda su mansión. Cissy estaba recogiendo mi atuendo de mortifaga y llevaba una hora como una verdadera desquiciada buscando mi máscara

Cissy me miro con cara de pocos amigos. Sabía que estaba enfadada, el inútil de su marido acababa de ser enviado a Azkaban por dejar pistas en una de las escenas de asesinato que los mortifagos llevaban a cabo semanalmente haciendo pensar a los autores que era partidario de Voldemort y uno de sus mortifagos aunque conocía de primera mano que no iría a Azkaban pues seguramente diría todo lo que sabe para evitar la cárcel de magos. .

**\- ¡Cállate Bella!** – grito harta de mis incesantes intentos de hacerla entrar en razón.

Cissy no pensaba en lo que dejaba atrás si iba a cometer la locura que tenía pensado cometer. Dejaría a su pobre y querido Draco desamparado porque ella también iría a Azkaban

Sin nada más que decir se coloco una máscara blanca que contrastaba a la perfección con su atuendo todo negro y se coloco entre su cuñado, Rodolphus, y el hermano de este, Rabastan.

**\- Narcisa Black piensa un poco** – pedí de nuevo su hermana antes de que salieran por la puerta rumbo a torturar y asesinar a algún pobre auror.

Rodolphus me miro con asco. Estoy seguro que piensa que desde que nació Draco me he vuelto débil. Es seguro que no soy la misma que antes. Antes no tenía ningún infante al que proteger pero ahora que un nuevo bebe había sido incorporado a mi familia tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría ya que parecía que Cissy no tenía intención alguna de pensar de forma lógica y coherente por un momento

**\- Bella si no vas a hacer nada será mejor que cierres la boca** – siseo con desdén mientras me miraba con furia. Odiaba a este hombre con todo mi corazón. Si hubiera sido mi elección yo me hubiera casado con… No Bella, no pienses en eso, es pasado y ya no puede ser.

Mire a Rodolphus a los ojos de mi marido con una sonrisa helada y sardónica. El podía ser el hombre en este matrimonio pero yo no me asustaba ante nada. Desde pequeña estaba acostumbrada a todas las torturas habidas y por haber y ya no tenía miedo.

**\- Marido metete en tus asuntos** – puse la varita en el cuello de mi esposo y la apretó –**Aun sigo siendo una de las mejores mortifagas de nuestro Señor y no me tiembla el pulso al lanzar un crucio ni si quiera a ti** – respondí con un deje psicótico

Rodolphus trago saliva y se trago sus palabras. Podía haber cambiado un poco su carácter en cuanto a su sobrino pero, como acababa de decir, seguía siendo una fiel seguidora del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Rabastan sonrió a su cuñada y se desapareció siendo seguido de poco por Narcisa y su hermano.

Suspiré mientras negaba con la cabeza. Esto solo iba a acabar de una forma y era muy sencilla: les pillarían. Quizá no en el momento de torturar y asesinar a los aurores que pillaran desprevenidos pero a la larga el ministerio sabría quién habría perpetrado el crimen.

Iba a sentarme en un sillón cuándo el grito del único bebe, que apenas tenía un año, me alertó. Subí escaleras arriba temiendo que algún mortifago hubiera decidido venir a esconderse a la mansión e intentara hacer algo al pequeño Draco.

Al llegar al cuarto cogí al bebe y mire a ambos lados. No parecía que hubiera nadie pero por si acaso se aseguraría de que al día siguiente se pusieran hechizos de detección de personas en ese cuarto.

Mire a Draco y le sonreí mientras lo arrullaba. Supongo que echaba de menos a la kamize de su madre pero mientras yo estuviera aquí el estaba a salvo y era querido pues no dejaría que nada ni nadie tocara a su pequeño sobrino.

**\- Tranquilo Draco. Tú no te quedaras solo. La tía Bella solucionara todo** – choque la nariz con la de mi sobrino y le sonreí dulcemente – **Tendrás a tu papa y a tu mama. Te lo prometo** – murmure sobre el cuello del infante.

Deje a Draco en su cuna y me fui a mi cuarto en la casa de su hermana para descansar. Cuando se tumbo en la cama cayo totalmente rendida a pesar de que intento mantenerse despierta para ver si podía sentir la llegada de su hermana. A la mañana siguiente se levanto y vio a su marido a su lado. Sonrió de manera triste. Había realizado gran cantidad de sacrificios para que sus dos hermanas más pequeñas tuvieran la vida que deseaban. Al menos Meda había conseguido parte de esa felicidad pero Cissy lo único que había era echar por tierra todos mis esfuerzos por mantenerla a salvo y feliz.

Me vestí y baje a desayunar. Poco tiempo después una lechuza dejaba caer la edición de ese día del profeta. En primera plana había una foto de dos aurores que enseguida reconoció: Alice y Frank Longbottom. Ellos estaban sentados en sillas de ruedas inmóviles. Y encima de la foto rezaba el siguiente título Grupo de Mortigafos tortura a los aurores Longbottom hasta la locura. Poco después mi hermana, mi marido y cuñado bajaron a desayunar comentando lo bien que les había ido en la tortura mientras que yo me dedicaba a pedir a todo aquello que conocía en silencio que no les hubiera reconocido.

El día paso sumamente rápido para mi gusto. Cada día era un día menos que nos quedaba de libertad pues sabían que serían enviados a Azkaban tarde o temprano.

Mientras estaba en el Invernadero a las afueras de la mansión oi el ruido de una explosión en la puerta principal de la mansión. Cuándo entre un grupo de aurores estaba en el salón reteniendo a Narcisa, Rodolphus y Rabastan y otros dos se pusieron a mis lados cogiendo mis brazos. No iba a ser tonta, no pondría resistencia al menos no aquí donde podía dañar a mi pequeño sobrino.

El que parecía ser el líder del grupo se acerco a Cissy, mi cuñado y mi marido y les miro uno por uno.

**\- Narcisa Malfoy, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange quedan detenidos por la tortura de los aurores Longbottom **– dijo

Cuándo se acerco a mi hermana, recordé la promesa que la noche anterior había hecho al niño de apenas un año que ahora estaba durmiendo ajeno de todo en la planta de arriba. Empecé a reírme como una desquiciada y a retorcerme en los brazos de los aurores que me sujetaban haciendo que tanto ellos como los propios aurores me miraran.

**\- ¿Ves, Cissy?** – dije con tono enloquecido – **Tu amigo Snape no tenía razón. Si que puedo hacer una poción multijugos decente** – empecé a reír – **Tan así que he logrado engañar a los aurores haciéndoles creer que quien torturo a los Longbottom fuiste tú **– grite mientras intentaba una huída hacia la chimenea conectada a la red flu. Sabía que no lo lograría pero debía dar el pego de que era una mortifaga fiel y que había sido yo la que había realizado los crímenes que mi hermana había hecho

Los aurores la miraron y el jefe asintió. El auror que sujetaba a Narcisa la soltó y fue hacia mi junto al dementor. Sabía que me dirigía hacia Azkaban de forma y que, aunque tuviera un "juicio", nunca saldría. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder estar para ver crecer a Draco.

* * *

_Espero os haya gustado._

_Besos y abrazos._


	2. Huida

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS

Cat-aflo: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro que te guste y aquí tinees este capitulo

Kirstty: Gracias por comentar. Si se que es extraño ver a Bella de este modo pero intentare que siga siendo Bella.

Lyra MacMillan: Gracias por comentar. ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Veras en este capitulo un poquito de cómo están Sirius y Bella en Azkaban (Mas adelante se ven mas todo por medio de Flash Backs). Es raro ver a Cissy como la mala y a Bella como la menos mala pero bueno haber si cuaja la historia entre las personas

Hermy Evans Black: Gracias por comentar. Bellatrix es un poco diferente a la de los libros pero intentare mantener la esencia del personaje lo mas que pueda. Da un poco de miedo y, si te digo la verdad, yo soy partidaria de una Bella cruel.

Gracias a todas por comentar. Espero que os siga gustando. Para las Followrs gracias y a las que me pusieron en favoritos

DISCLAMAIRE

Esto se me olvido en el otro capitulo. Todo pertenece a la gran JK Rowling.

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga en el mundo. Ella me dio esta idea cuando estabas juntas un dia. Te quiero mucho onee-chan

**Capitulo uno: Huida**

Bellatrix se desperto por el barullo que pasaba fuera de su celda. Su marido, cuñado y Barty Croch Jr estaban armando mucho jaleo

**\- ¿Quereis callaros?** – grito la morena

Los tres hombres la miraron y sonrieron con satisfacción. Bella no lo entendía. Se han vuelto locos del todo pensó la mayor de las hermanas Black. Pero entonces lo sintió, su marca quemaba y ardia. Su Señor reclamaba a sus seguidores

**\- ¿Lo sientes, Bella?** – pregunto su marido con un deje psicótico

Bella asintió y miro fuera entre las verjas de la ventana. Habia pasado quince años encerrada para que su hermana no fuera a Azkaban. Para colmo de males tuvo que mentir y salvar el trasero de Lucius, afirmando que el actuaba bajo la maldición Imperius lanzada por el propio Voldemort. Pero después de todo iba a ser libre. Volveria a ver a su familia. Aunque una parte de ella que nunca pensó que estaría encerrada había estado unos años con ella. Recordo el dia que le vio aquí como si fuera ayer.

_Una joven y bien vestida Bella se dirigía con 4 dementores y dos aurors a su celda. Ella miraba a ambos lados, viendo si reconocia a alguien. Es imposible reconocerlos se dijo a si misma. Pasaron celdas hasta que un par de ojos idénticos a los suyos la miraron. _

_**\- ¿Sirius?**__ – pregunto a nadie en particular_

_Bella no esperaba que el preso levantara la cabeza. No podía ser se dijo a si misma. Sirius huyo, era bueno se repitió en su mente. Pero entonces ¿Qué hacia aquí?_

Bella sonrio ante ese recuerdo. Su estadia en Azkaban le había servido para reavivar su vieja relacion con Sirius. En verdad nuestras madres tenían razón pensó ella, somos tal para cual. Walburga y Druella siempre decían que lo que Sirius, un revoltoso, egocéntrico pero endiabladamente guapo, era para Gyrffindor, Bella, guapa, ególatra y narcisista, lo era de la casa de las serpientes.

Un ruido saco a Bellatrix de sus pensameintos. Dejo de mirar por la ventana y se acerco a los barrotes de su celda. Los 25 dementores que custodiaban las celdas de Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty y la suya se retiraban paulatinamente hacia el exterior. Cuando los dementores se hubieron ido, las puertas de las celdas se abrieron mágicamente. Pero las suyas no debían ser las únicas por todo el ruido que había en Azkaban

**\- Bella somos libres. Nuestro Señor nos ha liberado** – gritaba Rabastan

Bella sonrio ligeramente pero en vez de parrse a celebrar como hiceron los demás, ella se apresuro a la salida. No era por miedo, no Bellatrix Lestrange no tiene miedo a nada, sino para que los aurors no vienieran a atraparlos. Salio de la cámara de alta seguridad seguida de poco por Crouch y por su marido y cuñado. Cuando llegaron a las celdas generales vieron muchas puertas abiertas. Muchos mortifagos que seguían leales a Voldemort estaban siendo puestos en libertad

**\- ¿Cómo saldremos ahora? No tenemos varitas y Azkaban es una fortaleza** – pregunto uno de los muchos congregados allí.

Bellatrix no se digno a mirarse y se rio. Para ella no tener varita no era un problema, nunca lo había sido. Se acerco a la pared mas cercana, movio las manos con unos gestos específicos y concentro su vista en la pared. Un momento después los ladrillos del muro estallaban y salian disparados hacia fuera.

En masa todos los prófugos de Azkaban empezaban a escaparse por el boquete de la pared y a ser recogidos por gente leal a su Señor al otro lado de la pared. Bellatrix fue la ultima en salir de allí. Salto a la escoba de una bruja que se acercaba a recogerla y se fueron de allí. La ultima visión de la mas leal de los servidores y servidoras de Lord Voldemort fue la llegada de los aurors los cuales creían que podrían frenar la escapada.

Los aliados los dejaron en distintos puntos de Londres y se despidieron. Muchos de ellos eran magos y brujas conocidos y no querían verse involucrados, al menos en este momento, en el lio de la escapada masiva de Azkaban. Lori, la bruja que había llevado a la Lestrange, la dejo en el puente de Londres. Bella miro a su alrededor y, asegurándose de que no la vieran, desapareció de allí y reapareció en los jardines de Malfoy's Mannor

No podía ir a Lestrange's Mannor, estaría llena de aurors esperando su llegada. Espero que mi marido y mi cuñado hayan pensado antes de actuar pensó la morena. Corrio por los jardines y se acerco a la puerta. Sabia que su hermana estaría en casa. Golpeo la puerta y en unos segundos una elfa domestica apareció y abrió la puerta dejándola pasar

**\- ¿Dónde esta mi hermana? **– siseo a la elfina

La elfina la miro y la guio por la mansión hasta el gran comedor. El sitio donde me habían cazado pensó la morena con amargura. Alli en uuna silla tapizada estaba su hermana y su cuñado.

Narcissa abrió los ojos como platos cuando diviso en su puerta a Bellatrix

**\- Bella** – susurro la señora Malfoy

Bellatrix sonrio acentuando un poco mas los rasgos demacrados de su cara aunque todavía era hermosa.

**\- Cissy, Lucius Buenas noches-. **Murmurar con Una sonrisilla sarcástica - **Espero que hayas ciudado bien de sobrino Cissy, no quiero tener que entearme que Draco tuvo algun problema en la casa** \- dijo mientras miraba a ambos progenitores

Bellatrix arrimo una silla a la mesa y se sento. Miraba intermitentemente entre su cuñado y su hermana. Analizandoles. Por el bien de su hermana y su cuñado esperaba que Draco estuviera bien.

_Bueno esto es el capitulo uno. Una advertencia como veis toda la historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de Bella. Los primeros capítulos de la historia serán sobretodo Draco-Bella después mas adelante meterá a mas personajes. _

_Se aceptan tomatazos, avadas, crucios…_


	3. Cargas

Contestando comentarios:

Lyra MacMillan: Gracias por comentar. Bueno eso te lo conteste por privado. Esta en mi cabeza el encuentro pero todavía quedan capítulos. Besos

Cat-aflo: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro que te guste mi historia aunque no seas partidaria del Sirius/Bella. Besos

Nee-chan (Tu sabes quien eres): Gracias por comentar. Bueno ya te conteste antes. No te lo dije pero Sirius no regresa a Azkaban

Hermy Evans Black: Gracias por comentar. Ya la sigo

Disclamaire

Todo pertenece a JK Rowling

Dedicatoria:

A Lyra MacMillan por decirme que había un error en el fic

**Capitulo dos: Cargas**

Narcissa miraba con mucho apuro a su hermana. La conocía muy bien como para saber que las amenazas de Bella nunca iban vacías. Ella nunca había levantado a Draco la mano intencionadamente, salvo cuando se había comportado mal, pero Merlín sabia que tampoco había impedido que Lucius lo golpeara. Si Draco contaba algo de eso a su tía, su marido iba a tener un nuevo hogar bajo tierra.

**\- Cissy, querida** – llamo Bellatrix queriendo atraer la atención de su hermana hacia ella – **Recuerdo haber escondido mi varita por aquí cuando los aurores vinieron a llevarte** – dijo con un toque de saña y locura mientras revolvía todos los cajones que estaban a su alcance

Lucius miraba a su cuñada impávido. El siempre creyó que Bella se quedaría en Azkaban para siempre pero al parecer ella había logrado escapar.

**\- Bella queri…** \- no pudo continua porque un golpe en la pared con uno de los libros lo interrumpió

**\- Para ti Lucius** – comenzó la mayor de las Black – **soy señora Lestrange o madame. No quiero que con tu boca ensucies mi nombre** – hablo levantando la cabeza en un gesto que Lucius tantas veces había visto hacer a Narcissa

Lucius miro a Bellatrix y bajo la cabeza. El podía ser orgulloso pero no era suicida y sabía muy bien que ante la gran mortifaga Bellatrix Lestrange no tenía nada que hacer

**\- Señora Lestrange su varita esta un cuarto de la parte de arriba** – hablo – **Pensamos que sería mejor ya que nosotros solemos dar muchas fiestas y recepciones. No podíamos correr el riesgo de que alguien la robara** – tomo un respiro y miro a su cuñada – **Y la recuerdo que esta sigue siendo mi casa y que puedo llamar a los aurores** – termino de hablar el hombre

Bella le miro y puso una sonrisilla

**\- Si tú dices donde estoy Lucius, querido, yo tirare de la manta** – hablo la mortifaga

Después de esto Lucius se levanto y cogiendo la copa que bebía se marcho de allí dejando a las dos hermanas solas. Bellatrix miro a Narcissa. Había hecho tantos sacrificios por ella y por Meda, tantos. Aun recordaba el día en que iban a nombrarla la futura señora Lestrange

_Druella y Cygnus Black estaban hablando con Danika y Jonathan Lestrange en la oficina de la mansión Lestrange. Las dos familias querían casar a una de sus hijas con uno de sus hijos._

_Una pequeña Bella de trece años se acercaba a la oficina de su padre. Su hermana Cissy de nueve años se había hecho daño y reclamaba a su madre. Bellatrix está a punto de llamar pero decide esperar cuando oye el nombre de su hermana pequeña_

_**\- Entonces esta decidido. Nuestra Narcissa se casara con Rabastan**__ – dijo una sonriente Druella_

_Bella hizo memoria. Rabastan era ese chico de segundo que siempre estaba hablando de muerte y torturas. La mayor de las Black entro intempestivamente y quito la pluma a su padre_

_**\- ¡No!**__ – grito la niña – __**Cissy no se casara con Rabastan**__ – dijo _

_Su madre y su padre la miraron alarmados. Su Bella, la niña de sus ojos, estaba desafiándoles._

_**\- Bella, tesoro, ¿Por qué dices eso?**__ – pregunto con dulzura su madre_

_Bellatrix levanto la cabeza y cuadro los hombros. Nunca se dejaba amedrentar por nadie y menos por su madre._

_**\- Cissy debe casarse por amor **__– declaro la niña. Bella miro a los señores Lestrange y puso su mejor sonrisa, la que solo utilizaba cuando quería una escoba o ropa nueva – __**Yo me casare con Rodolphus en cuanto salga de Hogwarts. Si es que a ustedes les parece bien**__ – hablo con tono dulzón impropio de ella_

_Jonathan miro a Danika que examinaba a la niña. Bellatrix no era el prototipo de mujer que querían para cualquiera de sus hijos, era demasiado luchadora y no la podrían controlar. Pero también sabía que no podría coger nunca a las pequeñas que era a las que ella quería como esposas para cualquiera de sus hijos. Danika asintió a su marido y Jonathan sonrió a la niña_

_**\- Está bien, pequeña Bellatrix**__ – dijo el hombre de cincuenta y dos años – __**Tú serás la esposa de Rodolphus**__ – declaró._

_Los Black firmaron el contrato con los Lestrange y así el destino de Bella quedaba unido al de Rodolphus Lestrange para siempre_

Nadie podía decir que Bella no amaba a su familia. Incluso a los que habían repudiado había ayudado como había podido. Como cuando ayudo a su hermana Meda a huir de su casa

_En medio de la noche Bella oyó un ruido. Salió de su cuarto y vio como Meda iba ya por el cuarto de Cissy. Hacía demasiado ruido pensó su la morena. Bella sabia que se iba para estar con el traidor pero también sabía que su lugar no era con ellos. Sintió la puerta de sus padres empezar a abrirse pero antes de que pudiera lanzo un fermaportus a la gran puerta barnizada. Cuando sus padres salieron, Meda ya se había escapado_

No ese no era lugar para Andrómeda. Tampoco era el lugar de Cissy tener un matrimonio cruel aunque Bella tampoco aprobaba el matrimonio actual de su hermana. No todo eso era la carga de Bellatrix. Después de todo ella era la estrella de su padre. La Black que nunca podría ser domada.

_Espero que os haya gustado. Me encanta recibir vuestros comentarios y me alientan mucho a subir capítulos._

_Como siempre acepto tomatazos, crucios, avadas, septumsembras…_


	4. Mision

Contestando comentarios

Hermy Evans Black: Muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te gusten los capítulos y espero que este también te guste

Arysia: Muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te pareciera bueno. Aun me quedan por dar un par de pinceladas a la personalidad de Bella

Lyra MacMillan: Muchas Gracias por comentar. A mí también me encanta Bella y como Rowling la describe también me gusta. Si la hubieran dado más escenas o como era de joven podríamos haberla visto más humana. Es un placer haberte dedicado el capitulo. Me encanta tener lectoras tan atentas y buenas

Nee-Chan: Muchas gracias por comentar. Si Cissy es un pelín cruel. Me alegro que te gusten los flashs backs (La verdad me cuesta hacerlos). Ya te conteste a tu review personalmente.

Mangetsu Hyuga: ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por comentar. Me encantan que te encanten mis capítulos y espero que este también lo disfrutes mucho.

A las personas que me pusieron en favoritos y a las que me siguen también muchas gracias

Disclamaire

Todo pertenece a JK Rowling

Dedicatoria

A todas mis lectoras que me ayudan y dan ánimos

**Capitulo tres: Misión**

Bellatrix estaba histérica. Acaba de llegar de la primera reunión mortifaga desde su salida de Azkaban. Lo que su Señor quería hacer era una soberana locura. Lord Voldemort no podía asegurar que fuera a tener éxito su plan

_En la sala de la mansión Malfoy estaba colocada una mesa grande de caoba negra que originalmente estaba en el comedor principal de la mansión. En la cabecera de la mesa había un hombre aunque su apariencia actual no era común. Bellatrix recordaba de sus tiempos en Hogwarts las historias que su madre le contaba. Su madre, Druella Rossier, había estado en Hogwarts solo un par de cursos por debajo de Tom Riddle o, como era conocido ahora, Lord Voldemort. Según ella, Tom era un chico apuesto, inteligente y con mucho encanto y ella confirmo sus palabras por medio de los recuerdos de su madre. Cuando Bellatrix conocido a Voldemort espero encontrar al joven que había visto en los recuerdos de su madre pero en vez de esto se encontró a un hombre que no era ni una sombra del guapo joven que había sido. Bella miro a su Señor. _

_\- **Mis leales servidores** – siseo el Lord – **os preguntareis porque os he sacado de la prisión** – Su Lord miro uno a uno a sus mortifagos, deteniendo su mirada en Bellatrix. Bella daba gracias a que era buena en oclumancia sino estaría perdida – **Vamos a atacar el departamento de misterios del Ministerio de Magia** – revelo Voldemort_

_Con eso cundió la anarquía entre ellos. Alecto y Amycus Carrow hablaban a voces con Evan Rossier alabando sin parar a su Señor, Rabastan y Rodolphus solo hablaban de cuantos aurores caerían, Lucius estaba impasible y Bella, Bella solo pensaba en lo loco que estaba su amo. Eso era otro billete de ida a Azkaban. Si Lucius entraba en Azkaban sería su Draco el que tomaría su lugar como mortifago y eso no podía permitírselo._

Bella sopesó sus opciones. Podía callarse o bien podría tragarse su orgullo e ir a hablar con Sirius. Bellatrix suspiro. Le tocaría tragarse su orgullo para proteger a Draco después de todo su sobrino estaba por encima de todas las cosas, incluida ella misma. Bella empezó a escribir una carta a Sirius pero se vio interrumpida por la entrada de Rodolphus en la habitación. Rápidamente, Bella oculto la carta entre los libros que había en su escritorio.

Rodolphus entro y se acerco demasiado a ella para su gusto.

\- **¿Qué intentas Rodolphus?** – pregunto Bella

El susodicho la miro e intento poner una sonrisa seductora y sexy

\- **Bella hace mucho que no…** \- no termino la frase pero la mayor de las hermanas Black lo entendió a la perfección

Bella rompió a reír. Esto era graciosísimo. En su vida le había gustado tener relaciones con Rodolphus. La única noche que la dejo tocarla fue en su noche de bodas y porque no tenía más remedio. Bellatrix le miro y sonrió como una serpiente. Estaba aburrida y ese pequeño hombre le serviría de entretenimiento.

La pareja empezó a besarse cada vez con más pasión pero cuando Rodolphus intento tocar más de lo que Bellatrix le tenía permitido este se doblo de dolor.

\- **Asi aprenderas que soy demasiada mujer para ti, querido** – dijo Bella mientras se agachaba a la altura de su marida – **Vete a buscar a otra que caiga en tus redes** – finalizo.

La sangre pura salió de su cuarto y hecho un hechizo a la puerta de la habitación bloqueándola. Su hermana que pasaba por ahí la miro.

-** Tranquila Cissy. No hay nadie del que tu tengas que preocuparte hay dentro** – dijo su hermana mayor –** Creo que Lucius está en la planta baja hablando con los Carrow** – añadió invitándola a marcharse.

Bellatrix miro como su hermana se iba. Suspiro. En esta mansión había demasiada gente para su gusto. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia fuera. No sabía dónde podía ir. Solo sabía que si quería comunicarse con Sirius y, por ende, con la orden necesitaba un sitio tranquilo.

\- **Piensa, Bella, piensa** – se decía a sí misma. De repente se le ilumino la mente – **La Antigua Casa Familiar** – murmuró

Bella paso apresurada por los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy solo fijándose en pequeños detalles. Entre ellos el jardín de Narcissa. Como su madre, Narcissa tenía un jardín privado dentro de su mansión. Bella recordó el jardín de su madre, era hermoso sobretodo en primavera.

_Una pequeña niña con la cabeza llena de rizos negros corría por el jardín de la Mansión Black. La niña se detuvo cerca de una mujer ya un poco mayor_

_\- **Mama, mama** – gritaba la niña. La mujer, Druella, miro a su hija mayor y sonrió – **Mama, Meda y Cissy no dejan de llorar** – hablo la niña_

_Druella suspiro. Siempre era igual con sus hijas. Cissy lloraba y cuando lo hacía, automáticamente, Meda también lloraba_

_\- **Tranquila Bella** – dijo su madre plantando mas semillas – **Los elfos las atenderán** – dijo su madre con una sonrisa_

_Bellatrix miro a su alrededor. Nunca había tenido permiso para pasar a esa zona del jardín. Estaba llena de tres clases de flores: narcisos blanca, caléndulas naranjas y pervincas azules._

_\- **¿Te gusta, pequeña Bella?** – pregunto su madre sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía – **Hay una planta por cada una de vosotras. Cuando naciste plante las pervincas, con Meda las caléndulas y con Cissy los narcisos** – hablo su madre_

En el jardín de su hermana había una única planta: Rosas. Bella no sabía porque las rosas pero tampoco le interesaba. Su madre tenía sus razones para elegir las flores en su jardín. Los narcisos por el nombre de su hermana, las caléndulas por los ojos de Meda y las pervincas porque habían supuesto un reto para Druella al igual que Bellatrix cuando nació.

_Ya pronto entra Draco en escena. _

_Un aviso de última hora: Estos días puedo actualizar bastante seguido pero cuando empiece las clases de nuevo ralentizare este ritmo pero no abandonare la historia sin darle un cierre. _

_Como siempre se acepta todo reviews, crucios, imperius, avadas…_


	5. Antigua Mansion Black

**Contestando reviews**

Fran Ktrin Black: Gracias por comentar. ¡Bienvenida! Me alegro de que te guste. Espero disfrutes el capitulo

Arysia: Gracias por comentar. El personaje de Narcisa es importante para el fanfic y aparecerá más adelante junto a Draco. Pronto habrá momentos Draco-Bella. Me alegra de que te guste el capitulo y espero que este también te guste

Nee-Chan: Gracias por comentar. Si Bella es una dominatrix. Bueno Rodolphus es Rodolphus que le puedo decir. Lo del jardín fue inspirado en una de nuestras conversaciones. Espero que este capítulo también te guste

Lyra MacMillan: Gracias por comentar. Bella es muy mona aunque eso no le quite su lado perverso. Lo de la carta no lo tengo decidido si lo pillara o no. Lo de las rosas ya lo dejo a imaginación de cada uno. Pronto habrá momentos Bella-Draco. Druella es muy buena en este capítulo las veras un poco más. Espero te guste el capitulo

Gracias a las chicas que leen el fic, que lo tienen en favoritos y que me siguen

**Disclamaire**

Todo pertenece a JK Rowling

**Dedicatoria**

A todas las personas que se paran a dar una oportunidad al fic, a mis lectoras y a la gente que me sigue y tiene la historia en favoritos

**Capitulo cuatro: Antigua Mansión Black**

Bella se apareció en la antigua Mansión Black, su casa de la infancia. La mortifaga se quedo mirando por entre las verjas la gran construcción de estilo gótico. Su madre siempre le había gustado lo lujoso y según ella ese estilo ero lo más lujoso dentro de lo elegante. Su casa estaba construida en piedras grises y grandes con grandes puertas y ventanales. En cada ventanal había un gran pórtico que lo coronaba. Bella desvió la mirada del edificio y se centro en el jardín. Su madre lo había tenido mucho mimo pero ahora, casi 15 años después de su muerte, el jardín estaba marchitado en su inmensa mayoría. La bruja abrió la puerta de hierro que hizo un ruido sordo. _Es normal. Hace mucho que nadie entra a esta casa. Cissy no quiere malos recuerdos, Meda huyo de casa y yo he estado en Azkaban _se recordó la morena. Bella cerró los ojos mientras caminaba imaginándose el jardín donde ella había pasado la infancia. En su mente el gran jardín marchitado estaba lleno de grandes robles que ya habían sido cortados, hileras de flores rodeaban el jardín, la fuente de mármol ahora casi destruida estaba por completo restaurada en su antigua gloria y los adoquines que llevaban a la casa estaban sin una grieta y blancos inmaculados.

Bella llego al edificio y abrió la puerta. Ningún elfo había quedado allí después de la muerte de su padre. Bella miro el lugar. Estaba idéntico al último día que lo había visitado. Dos días antes de que hubiera entrado en Azkaban. Se dirigió a las escaleras y subió a la segunda y última planta de la mansión. Allí estaban las habitaciones de sus padres, de sus hermanas y de ella. Primero paso por la de Narcissa. Abrió la puerta y miro dentro. Aun quedaban allí gran parte de las muñecas de porcelana con las que Cissy jugaba de niña. Tres de ellas llamaron la atención de Bella. Había sido el regalo de su madre para Cissy en su noveno cumpleaños. Un trió de muñecas que representaban a las tres hermanas. Una de ellas tenía el pelo rubio, la piel totalmente pálida, rasgos finos y ojos grises, era Cissy. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con un gran collar de zafiros. La siguiente tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, piel un poco más morena que la anterior, rasgos marcados pero finos y ojos marrones, era Meda. Tenía un vestido rojo oscuro con un collar de rubíes. Por último estaba la suya. La muñeca tenía el pelo negro y desordenado, piel tan pálida como la de Narcissa pero a diferencia de sus hermanas, ella tenía los rasgos fuertes y los ojos negros ónix. Tenía un vestido verde oscuro y de su cuello colgaba un collar de esmeraldas. Recordaba el porqué Cissy recibió este regalo. Ese año Meda iba a su primer curso en Hogwarts mientras Bella ya iba a cursar tercero. Cissy estaba sola en casa y su madre no quería que se sintiera mal por lo que le regalo las muñecas. Bella salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El siguiente era el de Meda. No se atrevió a entrar. Después de que se había escapado de su casa no había vuelto a poner un pie en el dormitorio, prefería dejarlo como estaba. _Mi último recuerdo de mi hermana, su habitación. Aun me acuerdo de cuando aquí escondía libros de amor muggle _recordó la bruja con una sonrisa. Miro hacia el fondo donde antes estaba la habitación de sus padres pero que ahora nadie ocupaba. La gran puerta de roble negro estaba cerrada con llave desde la muerte de su padre. Bella suspiro y miro su cuarto en el lado contrario del pasillo entre los de sus hermanas. Su cuarto estaba tal como lo dejo. Sus libros de Hogwarts en las estanterías, dos o tres muñecas de su infancia colocadas en el pequeño sofá de la ventana, su cama perfectamente ordenada, su escritorio y su tocador.

Al menos aquí nadie me molestara para escribir – murmuro mientras se sentaba en el escritorio

Saco un poco de papel de uno de los cajones del escritorio y convoco una pluma y tinta. Empezó a escribir pidiendo ayuda a Sirius y a la orden para proteger a Draco. _Esto es por Draco, esto es por Draco_ repetía en su mente mientras escribía.

Mientras escribía llego una de las águilas de la Mansión Malfoy con una carta. Su hermana la estaba buscando. Bella leyó la carta y escribió una respuesta rápida que mando con el águila de vuelta a la casa. Ella se quedo unos momentos más a terminar de guardar la carta en un sobre y escribir el remitente. Cuando termino salió de su cuarto y de la casa. Estaba ya casi en el final del jardín cuando se dio la vuelta y observo el lugar. Le daba pena que un sintió que había sido tan magnífico estuviera ahora marchito. Murmuro unas cuantas palabras apuntando a distintos sitios del jardín mientras de la varita salían luces amarillas, azules y blancas. Poco a poco el gran jardín de la casa volvía a tener su belleza. Bella miro a la fuente ahora destrozada pero que una vez tenia esculpida la figura de tres niñas que representaban a ella y sus tres hermanas

Reparo – murmuro señalando a la fuente

La fuente se reconstruyo y de ella empezó a surgir agua. El jardín ahora estaba completo.

Esto es por ti mama. Siempre protegeré a mi familia como te prometí – dijo la bruja a nadie en particular

Bella cerro la verja tras de sí y se desapareció rumbo a la casa de su hermana Cissy.

_¡Feliz navidad! Chicas espero que os lo hayáis pasado genial estos días. Este es mi regalo para vosotras. _

_Como siempre se admiten crucios, criticas, avadas, imperius…_

_Gracias por leer_


	6. Malfoy

**Contestando reviews**

Walixela: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro que te guste y la historia está pensada para ser única

Fran Ktrin Black: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te guste mi Bella

Sexy-Tomboy: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro que te guste. Draco ya apareció en el primer capitulo aunque aquí vuelve a aparecer. Hermione es mencionada pero como con Sirius aun le queda para que aparezca unos pocos capítulos

Nee-Chan: Gracias por comentar. A mí también me miran las muñecas. En este capitulo aparece tu Draco pero para Hermione queda un poco

Lyra MacMillan: Gracias por comentar. Yo quiero presentar a una Bella más humana que quiere a su familia y que le ha tocado vivir la vida que le ha tocado

Alma Yukary: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te guste el capitulo, aquí tienes otro.

Phoenix1993: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te encante, aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo

The Lady Annabelle: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te guste el fic. Mi Bella es un poco diferente de lo esperado pero quería mostrarla un poco mas humana

Bienvenidas a este nuevo año a todas, Gracias a las lectoras, las que me tienen en favoritos, las que me siguen y las que siguen la historia.

**Disclamaire**

Todo pertenece a JK Rowling

**Dedicatoria**

A mí nee-chan que cumplió años hace bien poco. También está dedicado a todos los que me leen y me tienen en favoritos y a las que dejáis comentarios

La mortifaga no tardó más que unos pocos minutos en llegar a la casa de su hermana. Ando por el jardín que conducía a la gran Mansión Malfoy. Cuando llego más cerca de la Mansión se fijo en un pequeño detalle que antes no había llamado su atención. Todas las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas y se veía movimiento en el interior. Esto no era algo normal. Lucius y Narcissa se iban a la cama relativamente temprano. Ella siempre era la última en dormirse justo cuando el último de los elfos domésticos entraba en su cuartucho.

La mujer morena abrió con rapidez la puerta de entrada. Cuando entró lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el ruido. Sonaban gritos que procedían de más adelante, del comedor de la casa. Temiéndose lo peor, Bella corrió hacia allí. Si los autores los habían encontrado debía intentar salvar a Cissy para que ella, al menos, pudiera cuidar de Draco. La mayor de las hermanas Black abrió la puerta de entrada del comedor y delante de ella se presento un espectáculo lamentable. Ninguno de los presentes había notado su presencia pero ella desde su posición podía verlo todo.

Su sobrino había vuelto a casa por las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Aunque en vez de tener unos padres amorosos esperándole tenía a Lucius. Bella observaba como los últimos efectos del crucio que Lucius había lanzado sobre su sobrino pasaban.

\- **Eso te enseñará Draco a no rodearte de asquerosas sangre sucias** \- habló el mayor de los Malfoy

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Sangre sucias? ¿Draco? Sabía que por lo menos la tradición purista de su sangre debía de habérsela inculcado su hermana por lo que no era lógico que su pequeño sobrino asustado hubiera mantenido ninguna relación con una sangre sucia.

Lucius volvió a levantar la varita dispuesto a lanzar otro crucio pero su varita salió disparada contra la pared contraria. El hombre miró hacia la puerta y todo el color de su cara desapareció súbitamente. Allí estaba su cuñada hecha un basilisco mirándole como sí le fuera a matar cuando estuviera dormido

\- **¿Qué derecho tienes, Lucius querido, a hacerle eso al niño?** \- pidió la mujer morena con su típico deje de locura.

Draco miró hacia la puerta. Allí estaba una de las mujeres que aparecían en las fotos que su madre tenía en uno de sus viejos álbumes. Draco observó a la mujer no se parecía a madre por lo que dedujo que era Bellatrix, la hermana más mayor de las Black. Le habian contado que su tía fue a Azkaban tras la caída del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pero que había logrado escapar junto a su marido y su cuñado este verano.

\- **Bel...** \- interrumpió su nombre cuando noto la mirada de muerte que la casi mencionada le daba **\- Señora Lestrange solo le enseñó a mí hijo una lección. No creo que deba meterse** \- dijo el rubio mayor

Bella le observó atentamente, analizándolo y pensado su siguiente paso. Cuando hubo decidido que hacer, cruzó la habitación y le lanzo un crucio. Cuando se hubo pasado el efecto del hechizo se agacho al nivel del hombre y levantó su cabeza

\- **Esto te enseñará una valiosa lección. Espero que la hayas aprendido aunque yo estaría encantada de repetirla tantas veces como haga falta** \- murmuró solo para que el la oyese

Mientras esto pasaba, Draco miraba la escena bastante sorprendido. Le habían dicho que su tía no quería a nadie y que era déspota sin sentimiento pero aquí estaba ella defendiéndolo de su padre. Su tía giro su cabeza y le miro con sus ojos negros ónix cosa común en su familia aunque en ella tenía algo distinto, un rasgo salvaje que los hacía parecer más atractivos.

\- **Draco **\- hablo suavemente mientras se acercaba a él y le colocaba una mano en el hombro - **Soy tu tía Bella** \- murmuró la mujer

Draco subió la mirada hacia la cara de su tía y lo que vio allí le impacto. Los ojos de su tía estaban humedecidos y de su ojo izquierdo resbalaba una lagrima que iba ya por su mejilla izquierda.

Bella abrazó a su sobrino y se retiro apresuradamente de allí. Ahora le corría mas urgencia enviar como fuera la carta a Sirius. Cuando entra en la habitación, Rodolphus estaba durmiendo en la cama. Bella rodó los ojos y conjuro un aquamenti sobre su marido

\- **Lárgate de aquí, escoria** \- gritó mientras le lanzaba cosas a su marido a la cabeza

Una vez que Rodolphus se hubo ido, Bella se sentó y pensó en como enviar la carta a Sirius sin que nadie se diera cuenta

_¡Feliz año a todas!. Espero que disfrutéis el capitulo. He tardado en actualizar pero como dije siempre voy a poner un capítulo nuevo aunque tarde mucho. _

_Aviso: Aunque Draco parece OOC no lo es. El personaje va a evolucionar muuuucho_

_Como siempre se aceptan críticas, crucios, avadas, imperios, reviews, tomatazos..._


	7. Nota de autora

Se que llevo más de un año entero sin actualizar la historia. La verdad con la universidad no tenía ni una pizca de inspiración y todo lo que intentaba escribir era bastante malo.

Ahora volveré a subir capítulos (no se cada cuanto pero intentaré mínimo una vez por semana) y editaré los capítulos anteriores.

A las chicas que comentaron y colocaron en favoritos muchas gracias.

También decir que subire la historia a mi cuenta de potterfics (todavía no se si lo haré también en la de wattpad no lo he decidido)

Besos


	8. Draco

**Capítulo siete: Draco**

Si quería enviar esa carta a Sirius lo más sencillo era utilizar uno de los búhos de la mansión pero corría el riesgo de que algún mortifago la encontrase. Sabía que esa opción no era la más viable pero todas las otras que se me ocurrían no podían llevarse a cabo ya que seguro que el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix estaba protegido por hechizos que impedían que cualquier tipo de magia proveniente del exterior por lo que ninguno de los hechizos que ella mandara desde allí podría cruzar la barrera.

Empecé a escribir la carta pensando cómo escribirle a Sirius, una de las personas que más me odia, que me ayude a proteger a mi sobrino. Sabía que en poco tiempo Lucius fastidaria alguna misión lo que le acabaría llevando de nuevo a Azkaban por segunda vez consecutiva. Al pasar esto, el puesto de los Malfoy como mortifagos quedaría vacante y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado obligaría a Draco a ocupar el puesto que su inútil y descerebrado padre había dejado vacio pues el Señor Tenebroso permitía a muy pocas mujeres en su círculo de mortífagos y no creo que hiciera una excepción por mi hermana por mucha sangre compartida que tengamos.

Cuando acabe de escribir la carta la releí un par de veces. No podía dar ninguna información sobre la localización o quien era ella, aunque esperaba que Sirius supiera aun reconocer mi letra, pues si pillaban la lechuza era mejor que culparan a otra persona en vez de a mí.

Baje despacio las escaleras de mármol. Esperaba no tener cualquier tipo de sorpresa ya que en estos momentos mis nervios estaban de punta y cualquier persona que me sorprendiera o intentara algo raro acabaría teniendo que asistir a su funeral de manera espontánea e imprevista. Cuando llegue a la lechucería pude respirar unos segundos. Había logrado pasar por toda la mansión sin llamar la atención de ninguno de sus habitantes. Pero todavía debía tener cuidado ya que aun estaba en peligro. Vi a Circe en un rincón apartado. Circe había sido la lechuza que había usado para mandar cartas en Hogwarts. Era extremadamente leal y confiable. Tras mi encarcelamiento, Cissy la cuido y la usó para mandar cartas a Draco. Me acerqué a ella y acaricie un poco su lomo mientras le daba la carta.

\- **Circe debes llevársela a Sirius Black** \- le dije.

Circe pareció entender lo que le había pedido ya que movió sus alas haciendo que algunas cosas que livianas salieran volando un poco por las aires. Mire hacia el techo viendo los numerosos paneles de cristal. No podía escoger cualquiera de ellos a la ligera. Si escogía uno muy cercano a la casa o que se pudiera ver desde alguna posición seguro interceptarían la lechuza. Pasee por el lugar buscando cual de todos los paneles sería el más adecuado hasta que decidí que uno que estaba en el lado izquierdo y protegido por un gran roble sería la elección más adecuada.

\- **Wingardium leviosa** \- murmure mientras apuntaba al broche que sujetaba el panel haciendo que se soltara. Luego volví a murmurar el mismo hechizo esta vez apuntando al panel que se deslizo suavemente hasta quedar apoyada en la armadura exterior.

Me acerque a la lechuza y la apoye sobre mi brazo acercándola al panel abierto.

\- **Ve, Circe** \- hablé mientras la veía levantar el vuelo y salir del lugar.

Corrí hacia la puerta y observe como cruzaba las protecciones mágicas de la mansión y salía hacia Londres. Había logrado sacar la carta de la casa sin que nadie advirtiese lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora solo debía esperar que nadie interceptara la lechuza antes de que llegará a donde sea que estuviese mi primo.

Volví a cerrar el panel y a colocarle el broche en la misma posición en la que lo había encontrado y salí de allí cerrando la puerta de la lechuceria tras de mí.

Camine despacio hacia la casa haciendo parecer que había ido a dar un paseo por el jardín. Si alguien me buscaba era preferible que pensaran que había decidido desaparecer durante unos momentos a que pensaran que había escrito una carta a un miembro de la Orden del Fenix pidiendo ayuda para proteger a Draco de Lord Voldemort.

Al entrar vi que la casa tenía mucho más movimiento que cuándo había salido. Numerosos mortifagos, que habían cogido Malfoy Mannor como casa segura y se quedaban allí, estaban pululando por el pasillo de la planta baja. Entre ellos pude distinguir a Rabastan hablando con Mulciber y la hermana Carrow. Prefería a Rabastan antes que a Rodolphus. Rodolphus siempre fue un lame botas del mejor postor. Coincidí muy poco con él en Hogwarts ya que me llevaba seis años y cuándo yo entre, él estaba en séptimo. Los pocos recuerdos que tengo de Rodolphus mientras estudiaba eran de él persiguiendo a el capitán del equipo de Qidditch de Slytherin y sirviéndole como un perro. Con Rabastan conviví más por la mera razón de que teníamos la misma edad y habíamos ido a parar a la misma casa donde no conocíamos a nadie pues yo era la mayor de mis primos y Rabastan, a pesar de tener a su hermano allí, no conocía a nadie demasiado bien. Eso hizo que nos mantuviéramos juntos hasta que yo forme mi camarilla de amigas y Rabastan la suya con los chicos. Él siempre fue más decidido y un líder nato mientras su hermano solo se dedicaba a asentir y servir. Hubiera preferido casarme con él pero los Lestrange querían casar antes a Rodolphus que a Rabastan.

Sentí como una persona ponía una de sus manos sobre mi hombro izquierdo y, automáticamente, saque mi varita de la manga del vestido y en un rápido movimiento se la coloqué en el cuello a esa persona. Viviendo con mortifagos no era seguro y a mí no me temblaría la mano a la hora de lanzar un imperdonable a cualquier persona Cuándo vi quien era me relaje y retire la varita guardándola de nuevo en la manga de mi vestido.

\- **Draco** \- exclame de manera dulce - **¿Necesitas algo querido?** \- le pregunté mientras lo arrastraba a un rincón lejos de las miradas curiosas del resto. No necesitaba a una pandilla de imbéciles comentando todo lo que hacía y decía cada momento del día.

Draco estaba nervioso, evitaba mirarme a la cara. Entendía que mi reputación no era la más buena pero esperaba que después de haberlo defendido de su padre hubiera visto que no estaba tan loca como todo el mundo decía que estaba. No quería que me temiese porque si lo hacía mi plan para librarle de ser mortifago fracasaría estrepitosamente.

\- **Madre dice que quiere hacer una cena familiar hoy en la noche** \- murmuró sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Después de decirme eso empezó a alejarse pero yo agarre su brazo y le volví a meter en el rincón.

\- **Draco no debes temerme. Aquí dentro soy tu aliada, no permitiré que te hagan daño ni siquiera el inútil de tu padre **\- le dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Tras eso le solté y le permití irse. Sabía que necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que le había dicho y por eso le daría tiempo.

* * *

_Hola chicas:_

_Primero muchas gracias a todas las que han comentando. Se que llevo un año sin publicar y pido disculpas pero mi inspiración por la universidad se fue al garete. _

_Bueno como decía en la anterior nota {que eliminare dentro de una semana cuándo publique el siguiente capítulo} seguiré subiendo mínimo una vez a la semana y editaré los capítulos anteriores {el primero ya está editado y subido} y también subiré la historia a Potterfics. Los nuevos {y editados} capítulos tendrán mínimo 1200 palabras cada uno_

_Me gustaría pediros que me digáis si os gustan más los modelos nuevos o los antiguos a la hora de narrar {de ahora en adelante desde la perspectiva de Bella} o si preferís el anterior._

_También como regalo por estrenarse la nueva película de Harry Potter abro un pequeño concurso: Las cinco primeras personas que me respondan correctamente a esta pregunta: ¿Cuál es el significado del nombre de Bellatrix?, tendrán derecho a pedirme 5 preguntas vía mensaje privado con respecto a la historia {pasada, presente o futura} y yo las responderé. Mandadme la respuesta por mensaje privado y en el siguiente capítulo diré las ganadoras_

_Besos y abrazos. _


	9. Sirius

No me gustaba hablar de mi tiempo en Azkaban. Todo el mundo pensaba que era porque había sido un tiempo oscuro y frio pero no podían estar más alejados de la verdad. Me removía la conciencia decir que en Azkaban había pasado uno de los mejores momentos y todo gracias a Ella. Todavía recuerdo las noches que pasaba pegado a las barrotes de la celda contigua a la mía donde ella dormía. Al principio fue como cuando éramos unos niños, no parábamos de insultarnos

_Hoy por la mañana su madre le había dicho a su hermano, Regulus, y a el que sus primas vendrían para la cena. Esto no era algo normal en la familia. Generalmente sus tíos nunca venían a esta casa ya que Druella, su tía, odiaba estar en un lugar tan oscuro y polvoriento. No la culpaba. Grimmauld Place número doce se parecía más a una cárcel muggle que a una caso donde vivía una familia. Su tío Cygnus tampoco le agradaba el lugar en el que había crecido junto a su madre y hermano. Decía que esa casa empezaba a asemejarse a un pocilga. No podía culpar a sus tíos por decir aquellas palabras. El viejo elfo domestico de la familia, Kreacher, no podía con todo una casa que estaba pensada para que una docena de elfos se ocuparan de ella._

_Casi no podía recordar cómo eran sus primas, hacia casi dos años que no los había visto. La menor Narcissa, o Cissy como la llamaban sus dos hermanas, tendría cuatro años más que el así que debía tener 11 o 12 años y habría recibido o recibiría su carta a Hogwarts. Si no recordaba mal era la que más se parecía a su madre con su largo cabello rubio platino totalmente liso, los rasgos delicados, ojos grises, alta, delgada y pálida. También era la que mejores modales tenia ya que tía Druella ponía mucho empeño en su educación._

_La hermana mediana era Andrómeda o Meda. Andrómeda tenía dos años más que Narcissa y estaba en su tercer año de Hogwarts. Era con la que mejor me llevaba. Todos decían que se parecía a su hermana mayor pero yo era de una opinión distinta. Meda tenía el pelo castaño rojizo con unos suaves rizos que le caían por la espalda, dulces ojos marrones y una sonrisa risueña. Siempre andaba velando porque sus hermanas no se mataran entre ellas. Prefería un buen libro y una taza de té caliente a andar corriendo como su hermana mayor o hablando de banalidades como su hermana pequeña._

_Por último, la mayor de las hermanas Black era Bellatrix que ya estaba en el quinto año de Hogwarts. Bella no era como sus otras dos hermanas. Físicamente podría ser parecida a Andrómeda pero él no veía esta parecido del que todos hablaban. Bella tenía un pelo largo y negro indomable y lleno de rizos, ojos oscuros que intimidaban y unos rasgos fuertes y duros pero a la vez bonitos para acompañar a sus ojos. Era la hermana menos favorita de Sirius todo porque ella era la hermana favorita de Regulus y Bellatrix siempre le había favorecido sobre él a pesar de todos sus intentos de demostrar que era mejor que su propio hermano. _

_Su madre empezó a gritar que sus primas y tíos habían llegado. Bajando observo que Meda y Cissy apenas habían cambiado en los dos años que no se habían visto pero Bella estaba más madura. Cuando llego a bajo vio que Regulus ya acaparaba la atención de Bellatrix mientras Cissy hablaba con su madre y la mía y Meda le sonreía._

_Se acerco a la mayor de sus primas y empujo a Regulus hacia un lado haciendo que Bella le diera una mirada helada_

_\- __**Idiota **__\- siseo mientras ayudaba a mi hermano menor a levantarse y se iban juntos al salón_

_Pensó en seguirles pero vio que nunca podría acaparar la atención de Bella, al menos de momento._

Pero todo cambio después de un mes de que ella estuviera encerrada en ese lugar empezó a darse cuenta de pequeños cambios en sus conversaciones. A los 40 días de estar allí encerrada pase de ser cucho pulgoso a ser Black y luego a los 50 días volví a pasar de Black a ser Sirius. Bella poco a poco iba confiando en mi. No sabía que pensar al principio pero después descubrí que todavía quedaban retazos de la Bella que recordaba de mi infancia. La chica dura y cruel pero con un lado dulce que lo único que deseaba era proteger a sus hermanas. También recuerdo las primeras palabras que dijo cuando me llamo por mi nombre. _Yo no debería estar aquí Sirius. Lo hice porque él no estuviera solo_. Eso lo murmuro una noche que creyó estaba dormido pero no lo estaba. Tras unos meses descubrí que ella no fue la que ataco al los aurores Longbottom sino Cissy cegada por su marido. Bella solo se echo la culpa por el cariño y afecto que sentía hacia su sobrino Draco.

Fue en ese momento que comprendí que Draco era Regulus para Bella. Bella no pudo salvar a Regulus de la influencia de Lord Voldemort. Eso siempre se le quedo marcado. Después de todo, Reg siempre había sido su favorito. Regulus había muerto porque, según ella, había sido incompetente y demasiado tonta. Pero Draco no moriría, no mientras ella estuviera viva y tuviera algo que decir.

Oí un picoteo en la ventana y al quitar las cortinas observe a Circe, la lechuza que Bella usaba en sus tiempos en Hogwarts para comunicarse con sus padres y hermanas. Al abrir la ventana, vi como soltó una carta sobre la silla cercana a la ventana y salía de nuevo volando supongo en dirección al lugar donde Bellatrix, Voldemort y el resto de los mortifagos estaban escondidos.

Mire la carta y desde la distancia en que estaba reconocía la caligrafía elegante pero apresurada de su prima Bella. Me acerque y la abrí para ver que era tan importante que su queridísima prima había arriesgo el cuello para mandársela

Sirius:

Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero necesito un favor de tu parte. Lucius ha sido recluido en Azkaban y como bien sabes el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no suele aceptar a mujeres en su círculo. Alguien tendrá que ocupar el sitio que el inútil y baboso ha dejado libre y temo que ese será Draco

Debes ayudarme a sacarlo de aquí. Si estás dispuesto a ayudarme, reúnete conmigo en la casa de lis gritos mañana a las 5 y ven solo

Tu prima,

Bellatrix Druella Black

Leí la carta con atención y su firma me hizo sonreír. Nunca había soportado a su marido, tan así que odiaba incluso ver u oír su nombre junto al apellido de aquel ser que, como ella solía decir, con tan mala suerte me ha tocado aguantar de por vida. Sabía que podía ser una trampa pero una parte de mi decía que Bella no arriesgaría a Draco. Decidió que iría al encuentro de su prima.

Con la carta en mano bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al salón para encender la chimenea. Lo mejor era no dejar pruebas de esa carta en ningún sitio si no quería que nadie los pillase. Cuando el fuego crepitaba, lanzo la carta a las llamas y vio como poco a poco la tinta y el mensaje se consumía.

* * *

Hola chicas:

Bueno primero de todo contesto a los reviews

_Jazzy Twilight: Muchas gracias por comentar y por tu opinión la tendré en cuenta_

_Alejandra Salazar: Muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te guste el lado suave de Bella aunque como se ve también es Bella_

_Phoenix1993: Muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te guste el capitulo_

_Jess granger: Muchas gracias por comentar. Intento hacer los capítulos cada vez más largos. El siguiente capítulo te gustara mucho._

Tras esto decir que ya ha habido dos ganadoras Jess granger y Phoenix1993. Todavía puede haber 3 personas más que ganen el premio del concurso.

Por último avisar: desde el día 28 de Noviembre al día 20 de Diciembre tengo un periodo de exámenes así que no podre subir un capitulo por semana. Por eso os pregunto: preferís un capitulo largo (como estos) la semana del 5 al 11 o que suba pequeños capítulos (500 palabras más o menos).

Muchas gracias también a las que añaden la historia a favoritos.

XOXOXOX

Bella Black


End file.
